


Hellebore

by fairytalewinko



Series: Into The Night [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalewinko/pseuds/fairytalewinko
Summary: Draught of PeaceStep 17: Add exactly 7 drops of hellebore(Or: headcanons and one shots that take place after Draught of Peace)
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Into The Night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585510
Kudos: 14





	1. LuWin

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a work filled with one shots/headcanons about the characters in Draught of Peace, set mostly after the story takes place (although there may be a few from before the story takes place)

Sicheng and Xuxi met when they were in their 2nd and 1st years, respectively. Xuxi was instantly rather popular among Gryffindors but he was only eleven and just wanted to be left alone sometimes because groups of people bigger than five really overwhelmed him. One day, he was hiding out in a corner of the courtyard and Sicheng saw him. Sicheng approached him and told him that if he wanted to be alone, he knew a few good spots in the library, specifically a table behind the divination section (thus started his love of divination), and that if he ever wanted to sit there, even if Sicheng was there, he could. The two spent most of their first year of knowing each other in silence (save for the occasional homework question Xuxi asked the elder), but by the time Xuxi was 13 and Sicheng was 14, they had come to know quite a lot about each other, and by the time Sicheng was 15, they were best friends.


	2. DoKun

Ever since their first year, Kun and Doyoung were both competitive about grades. It wasn’t a big deal until they were in fourth year, where they got extremely competitive, but not in a nasty way. They would both just always push to do their best (they would be pleased with a good grade whether they beat the other or not but just wouldn’t admit it), and at the end of their fifth year, they got paired together for a task in potions class and ended up walking to the great hall for lunch after class, then they sat together and got to talking and realized that they got along quite well. They would hang out regularly for a few weeks before Doyoung decided to ask Kun out.


	3. The Wizengamot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right before the Liu parents' Wizengamot hearing when Fei is given the opportunity to speak with her sister.

“Mrs. Qian,” Mr. Choi approached Fei with a kind smile, “Would you like a moment with your sister before her trial?”

“You know what? I would actually,” Fei nodded, jaw set, “I have a few things I would like to tell her,” Fei followed Mr. Choi down the hallway and into a small room.

“I’ll have to stay in here for your safety, I hope that’s alright,” Mr. Choi explained and Fei laid eyes on her sister for the first time in over a month.

“That’s quite alright,” Fei muttered, unable to look away from the woman she had now grown to hate. As children, they weren’t very close, but they still so clearly loved each other and were both good people. Now, as Fei looked at Jie across from her, hands in enchanted handcuffs and feet shackled to the chair she was in, she felt a knot in her stomach starting to form. Jie had been a nasty, vile woman for god knows how long now-- Sicheng wouldn’t tell her much of anything, most of her information came from Mr. Choi-- and Fei had remained completely unaware.

“Sister,” Jie gave a small, rather awkward, smile.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ call me that,” Fei didn’t even bother to sit down, she wouldn’t be here long, and she certainly didn’t want to be civil, “You are not my family. You hurt those boys for  _ years _ ,” Fei paused then whispered, “How long?”

“I didn’t catch that,” Jie tilted her head up.

“How long have you been hurting my boys?” Fei practically yelled, rage threatening to consume her. She couldn’t let it, no matter how much she wanted to.

“Sicheng-”

“You don’t get to say his name,” Fei snapped, Mr. Choi giving her a surprised, yet impressed, look.

“They were six and four,” Jie replied, refusing to meet her younger sister’s eyes.

“You’re a disgusting monster,” Fei practically spat, “I hope you rot in Azkaban for the rest of your life. And I hope that it’s a long one. I don’t care that you’re my sister, I don’t care that we grew up together, I don’t  _ care  _ that you were there for me when we were younger. You hurt my boys, you  _ tortured _ your youngest son. You refused them food, you locked them in their room, you used hexes on them, made them relive painful memories,” Fei balled her hands into fists, nails digging into her palms to keep her grounded, “And I know this is all true because I’ve read Sicheng’s statements. You are  _ scum _ , just like that disgusting husband of yours. And I want you to know that you’ve deeply disappointed me, I hate what you’ve done. I hate who you’ve become. I will not forgive you for the closure you need,” Fei paused, “But I’m forgiving you so I can move on and raise the boys the way you so clearly failed to do. They’re going to grow up to be two of the greatest goddamn wizards that have ever lived and it will have nothing to do with you.”


End file.
